Just Remember Me
by RAWR.iHeart.SwantonflyinVipers
Summary: Willow is a Chicago native and is the new girl at Hollywood Arts. Follow her as she goes through ups and downs with the Victorious gang. Beck/Jade, very slight Tori/André and Cat/Robbie. Goes by episodes. Please Read and Review. I appreciate it! :
1. Meet Willow Mason

_**Hey FanFictionites. Back with another story, not a dance story, not a wrestling story. NO! A VICTORIOUS Story! Yay! Well here's chapter 1, I hope you guys like it :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, some guy named Dan does. I only own Willow and her family. Thank you for your time.**_

* * *

_**Theme Song**_

_Here I am_  
_Once again_  
_Feeling lost but now and then_

_I breathe it in_  
_To let it go_

_And you don't know where you are now_  
_Or what it would come to_  
_If only somebody could hear_

_When you figure out how_  
_Your lost in the moment_  
_You disappear_

_You don't have to be afraid_  
_To put your dream in action_  
_Your never gonna fade_  
_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_  
_Just remember me_  
_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if you live in_  
_Your imagination_  
_Tomorrow you'll_  
_Be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_  
_Just remember me_  
_When I make it shine_

* * *

I walked through the halls of Hollywood Arts feeling out of place. Everyone looked at me with a weird look and I didn't really like it. I looked down at my black, white, and pink Hello Kitty shirt, my pink tutu skirt(with black shorts under), and my black Converse low tops. I didn't see anything on my outfit. I grabbed my mirror from my bag and looked at my reflection. Hmmm…nothing was on my face and my hair wasn't messed up. Nothing was wrong there either.

Oh, I feel so rude now. My name is Willow Mason. I'm sixteen years old, and I'm a junior transferred to Hollywood Arts. I am Italian, and white, with a hint of Mexican. And the reason I am at Hollywood Arts is because of Singing, Dancing, and Acting.

I put my mirror away and walked around the school, looking for locker 406. I made a sharp turn around a corner and ran into someone. I fell onto the floor and landed on my ass.

"Owie." I whined before looking up. I looked up at a black guy with dread locks looking down at me.

"I'm sorry, let me help you up." The guy said before giving me his hand.

"Thanks, I'm Willow." I introduced once I was back onto my feet.

"André." The guy said.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." André said smiling back.

"Do you mind showing me where locker 406 is, or anywhere around it?" I asked.

"Sure, that locker is right next to my friend Tori's locker." André said holding his arm out. (I don't know if Tori's locker really is next to or around 406 but work with me here.)

"Lead the way." I said before linking arms with him as we walked down the hall together.

"So are you new to the state? I haven't seen you around." André asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here to California last week." I said.

"Where did you live before?" André asked.

"I lived in Chicago, it's so different here though." I said looking around.

"I bet, I like your style too." André complimented.

"You don't have to lie to me, it's fine." I said shaking my head. I was the kiddish scene girl. I was really bubbly and I loved cartoons and shiny objects.

"No I'm serious, you also remind me of Cat Valentine." André said.

"Who's Cat Valentine." I asked.

"You'll meet her, or hear about her eventually. She's one of my friends also." André smiled.

"Ooh, André's friends with the ladies." I teased.

"No! Well yeah, but I have guys for friends too." André defended.

"I know, I was kidding with you." I said.

"I'm not going to help you anymore, that was mean and uncool." André joked before walking away.

I ran up to him. "No! Come back." I begged before hugging him. He chuckled before hugging me back.

"Okay, only because you begged." André said.

"Good." I said before lightly shoving him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Hi André." I smirked.

"André! Who's your new lady friend?" I heard from behind me. André and I both turned around to see a curly haired afro boy with glasses and a dummy.

"Hey Robbie." André said as the boy walked up to us.

"Awh, your dummy is so cute!" I cooed.

"Hey! Who you callin' dummy? And you're not too bad yourself toots." The dummy responded without Robbie's help.

"Oh My God! That was so cool! Do it again, do it again!" I exclaimed before the dummy started talking again. I squealed and giggled in amazement to how Robbie did that. I giggled when Robbie and André gave me strange looks.

"She reminds me of Cat." Robbie said.

"I said the same thing." André said before we all started walking again.

"How far away is my locker?" I asked.

"It's on the other side of the school, but we have time." André said.

I groaned before turning to Robbie. "Hi, I'm Willow." I introduced before hugging him. "Sorry, I'm a hugger."

'I-I-its fine, I-I-I-I'm Robbie. And t-this is R-R-Rex." Robbie stuttered. "I have a g-girlfriend, j-just so you k-knew."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. And calmed down, I'm just a normal new girl at your school." I said and Robbie nodded in response.

I giggled again before linking arms with Robbie and André(Robbie, Willow, André) as we walked down the hall together.

* * *

_**Hey guys!**_

_**How did you like it? How didn't you like it?**_

_**Please give me feedback I really want it. Please and thank you!**_


	2. First Class

_**Hey FanFictionites. Back with another story, not a dance story, not a wrestling story. NO! A VICTORIOUS Story! Yay! Well here's chapter 2, I hope you guys like it :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, some guy named Dan does. I only own Willow and her family. Thank you for your time.**_

* * *

"Here we are, Locker 406." André announced as we finally made it to my locker.

"Finally! I thought we would have NEVER made it!" I exaggerated as I put in my combination and opened the locker door. I looked around at the lockers around the hall.

"Nice creativity." I complimented.

"I know, you're going to have to creative your own." Robbie said.

"Hollywood Arts tradition." André added.

I smirked at them. "Hn, I already did. I made a cover for my locker back in Chicago. You know, just trying to be different." I explained while pulling out laminated wallpaper with random things on it like Hello Kitty, Gir, tiaras, Ho-Ho from Ni Hao Kai-lan, peace signs, bows, hearts, little cute quotes, etc. on a white background.

"Nice." André complimented as I hung it up on the front of my locker door.

"Tanks." I said before clapping my hands two times. Now my background was black and the symbols were in neon colors and in the middle of everything it had 'Willow's Happy Place' in lights.

"Nice." I heard an unfamiliar voice from behind me. I turn around to see a brunette standing next to André and a girl with dyed red hair standing next to Robbie.

"Thank you." I said smiling at the girls.

"I'm Tori and she's Cat." The brunette said pointing at the very hypnotized redhead.

"It's so pretty." Cat said mesmorized.

"I know!" I exclaimed before giggling.

"She really acts like Cat." Tori said.

"We know." André and Robbie said at the same time.

"What?" Cat and I asked at the same time taking our focus away from my locker. I giggled once I realized they were staring at Cat and myself.

"I guess I really do act like Cat." I giggled. "So does anybody have..." I trailed off as I seen a boy sitting against some lockers listening to his PearPhone. I was mezmorized by his beauty. His hair, his face, his style, he was beautiful. But all of that fantasy went away when some goth chick sat next to him

I sighed and turned towards my new friends as they stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You zoned out." Tori said.

"I did?" I asked. They all nodded in response. "Sorry, I was looking at that guy sitting over there."

They looked in the direction I pointed at and gasped.

"Willow, I suggest that you do NOT go all googlely-eyed with Beck." Tori said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Jade." They all said in unison.

"Is that his girlfriend or something?" I asked looking back at the two confused.

"His girlfriend? More like his master." Rex commented. I looked at him confused.

Robbie sighed. "Let's just say that Jade is the one that controls their relationship."

"Is she mean?" I asked. They all laughed at me and I pouted.

"Mean? The chick's evil!" Tori exclaimed opening her locker. I looked back over to the goth chick and then back at Tori.

"I can tell, she's got that image." I shuddered before looking back at the guy I found out to be named Beck.

"Willow!" André yelled.

"Sorry! He just looks so beautiful." I said with a pout.

"You have got to resist!" Cat exclaimed while shaking me by my shoulders.

"Okay! Okay." I giggled. "So do any of you have...Sikowitz next?" I asked looking at my schedule.

"We all do." Tori said motioning to herself, André, Robbie and Cat. That's when I finally noticed that Tori and André were holding hands. As well as Robbie and Cat.

"Awh...aw man, I feel so left out being single." I whined before they all laughed. "It's not funny." I pouted.

"Sure it is!" Rex said before I glared at him.

"Willow, it's your first day. I'm pretty dure you're going to find someone soon." Robbie said.

"Aww, thanks Robbie." I said giving him a side hug. This time, with him not spazzing out.

"Your welcome." Robbie said before the bell rang signalling that the next class will begin shortly.

"C'mon Willow, it's time for class." Tori said dragging André and me to our class. I nodded as I barely walked down the hall.

We got to the classroom, and before I walked in Tori stopped me. "I'll warn you right now, Sikowitz is kinda strict and very different."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. "C'mon, I can deal with strict teachers, and how different could he be? Everyone's not the same." I asked before walking intothe room and getting hit with a tennis ball.

"Ahhh!" I whined with my crying face.

"Yes! I got her good!" An old, cuckoo, guy said. I'm guessing that's Sikowitz. Why did he have to hit me with a tennis ball?

I walked up to him, "Hi, I'm Willow."

"How are you, Hollow?" He asked.

"It's Willow." I said.

"Whatever Hollow, its time for class." Sikowitz said. "Go sit next to Tori over there."

I walked away and got hit with another tennis ball. "Hey!"

"Hey! He didn't throw a ball at me. Must be a good day." Tori said as I took my seat in the empty chair next to her.

"Yippee for you." I mumbled.

"I told you so..." Tori teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." I giggled as class started.

Once class ended, I stood up and grabbed my bag. I walked towards the door, when a tennis ball hit me in the back of my head. I screamed and tripped, but someone caught me. I looked up and seen two beautiful brown eyes. I looked at my catcher's face and see that it was a very cute guy.

"Hey, are you okay?" The guy asked.

"Umm yeah, I'm Willow." I introduced.

"I'm Beck."

* * *

_**Hey guys!**_

_**How did you like it? How didn't you like it?**_

_**Please give me feedback I really want it. Please and thank you!**_


	3. The End of My First Day

_**Hey FanFictionites. Back with another story, not a dance story, not a wrestling story. NO! A VICTORIOUS Story! Yay! Well here's chapter 3, I hope you guys like it :)**_

_**This is not, I repeat is NOT a Beck love story. As much as I love Beck and would want him as my own, I wouldn't take him away from Jade. They're perfect together. Now read the disclaimer below so I don't get in trouble.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, some guy named Dan does. I only own Willow and her family. Thank you for your time.**_

* * *

I smiled at him, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Beck said looking at me. I stared into his eyes, they were so pretty.

"I know this may sound weird, but you have really pretty brown eyes. They're like puppy dog eyes, except you're human. Right?" I said with a grin.

"Wow you remind me of-" I cut him off.

"I know I act like Cat, let's move on. It's who I am." I smirked.

"I wasn't going to say that. And for the record, you have pretty eyes too. They remind me of tigers." Beck said cooly.

"Well I do have the 'eye of the tiger'." I sang.

Beck chuckled, "You have a nice voice, is that what you're here for?"

"Yup, also for acting and singing. But mostly for acting and singing." I said with a smile.

The bell rang and students travelled through the hallway around us to get to lunch.

"Time for lunch." Beck said as we made our way to the door.

"Yeah, well it was nice meeting you." I said.

"You too. And for another record, don't EVER smirk again. It doesn't really fit you." Beck said.

I hugged him, and he hesitantly hugged me back. "Will do, and sorry I'm a hugger." I said with a giggle before letting him go.

"That's more of a Willow." Beck said.

"How do you know about me?" I asked.

"André was telling me about you in Sikowitz's class." Beck shrugged before walking off.

I stood there frozen, but I didn't know why. All he told me was André talked about me to him. Oh well, all I know is that I had just talked and met the-to whom I think is-the hottest guy at this school and I was so happy. I giggled before walking outside to the outdoor cafeteria with a little pep in my step.

I bought spaghetti, and a Starbucks mocha frappichino portable thing in the little bottle and looked for anybody I knew. A few moments later, I found Tori, André, Robbie, Cat, and two other people I didn't recognize.

"Hey." I said walking up to the group.

"Hi! We saved a seat for you." Cat said scooting over so I could sit inbetween her and Tori.

"Thanks Kitty." I grinned before looking at a dork that looked more dorkier than Robbie. Sorry Robbie ): "Hi."

"MY HEART BELONGS TO JADE!" He yelled at me.

"5...4...3...2..." The goth girl counted as the nerd ran away.

"Are you Jade?" I asked while opening my drink.

"Yes, and I hate you all." Jade said.

"Uhh, I love you too?" I said as she looked at me strangely. She opened her mouth, but I cut her off.

"Yes, I act like Cat!" She closed her mouth immediately. I smirked at her confusion.

"Willow, what did I tell you about smirking?" I heard from behind Jade.

"To not do it?" I said innocently. Beck sat next to Jade and put an arm around her.

"Exactly." He said.

"Okay, do you forgive me?" I asked.

"No." Beck joked. I pouted at his answer and ate my spaghetti with my head down. "I was kidding!" Beck exclaimed.

"Stop yelling at me!" I exclaimed shooting my head up. I giggled, and everyone else laughed including, surprisingly, Jade; but she stopped 2 seconds later and glared.

I was over my little crush with Beck. Yeah, he was hot, but he looked perfectly fine and happy with Jade and I don't want to break that up. BUT if they do break up (own their own), I'll probably make my move. But I don't think it'll work out, he seems like a big brother type guy for me. Ha-ha.

After school, I was walking out of the school with my new friends and Jade. I don't know what me and Jade are, but I'll just say buddies. Not friends, buddies there is a difference. Not aquanitnces but not friends either, in between. Buddies.

"Hey, does everybody wanna hang out?" André asked.

"Yeah!"

"Sure."

"Cool."

Whatever."

"I can't." Tori and I said in unison.

"Why not?" Cat asked upset.

I hugged her, "Aww, Kitty I wish I could but I just can't. Family dinner."

"Okay." Cat said hugging me back. We got to my black lambroghini with a white Hello Kitty head with a pink neon bow. They all gaped at my car.

"What? You guys can't drive yet?" I asked while pushing a button to the car clicker opening the door automatically and by itself.

"Your car is so pretty." Cat said.

I sat in the driver's seat, closed the doors, and rolled down the driver's window. "Tanks Kitty, see you guys tomorrow!" I yelled as I sped down the street leaving the Hollywood Arts parking lot and to my new home.

* * *

_**Hey guys!**_

_**How did you like it? How didn't you like it?**_

_**Please give me feedback I really want it. Please and thank you!**_

**_And two reviews on the first day?_**

**_SWEET! Love you guys! Keep 'em coming._**


	4. Divas in Diapers

_**Hey FanFictionites. Back with another story, not a dance story, not a wrestling story. NO! A VICTORIOUS Story! Yay! Well here's chapter 4, I hope you guys like it :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, some guy named Dan does. I only own Willow and her family. Thank you for your time.**_

* * *

I pulled up into my driveway, grabbed my bag, and got out of my car.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" I yelled as I looked up at the banister in front of me. I walked underneath it, down a hall towards the family room and kitchen. My mom was making h'orderves in the kitchen and my dad was on his PearPhone on the family room couch. "Hey."

"Hi sweetie. How ya doin' Uni?" My dad asked as I hugged him. I notice he called me by my nickname, Uni for Unique.

"Pretty good."

"Hey Hun, how was your first day at Hollywood Arts?" My mom asked as she wiped her hands on a towel and she kissed the top of my head.

"Well, I met a guy that has a keyboard attached to his locker, and got hit by 3 tennis balls by my acting teacher. I met 7 amazing people, one being a super hot guy but he has a girlfriend and that's a complete No-No, keyboard locker guy, and one being a puppet. AND I think I met my twin because we are so much alike. So I'd say that my first day was fantastic!" I exclaimed before taking a bite out of my freshly cleaned Granny Smith apple.

"Well, that's interesting." My dad said.

"I know."

Most of the time, people would automatically look at me and think that I dislike, or maybe even hate my parents because I portray an emo/scene kid. But I love my parents and all my family because without them, I wouldn't even be alive. Also I need to treat them nicely for getting me everything I want. Yes I may be a LITTLE spoiled.

A couple hours later, I walked downstairs with a strapless dress. It was a black sequin pattern in the torso area, a white skirt that ended a tiny bit above mid-thigh with black on the hem to look like piano keys, black and white striped pattern in my chest area with 2 black and white bows around the front of my shoulder area, and a Jack Skelington head in between my boobs.

To accessorize, I had a black bow with Jack Skelington's head in the middle of it, sliver angel wing earrings in my first holes, and one black and silver ballet slipper in each top hole of my ears, a miniature keyboard necklace, and strappy black heels.

"Hey mom? Can I take my car and follow you yo the house?" I asked.

"Sure, just know you're wasting gas. Remember, you fill the tank." My mom said before tossing my keys to me and walking outside. After I caught my keys, I followed her out the door and hopped into my car. "I'm following you guys, bye love you!" I yelled as my dad pulled out of the driveway and drove off. I started driving and blared my radio as I drove through the streets of Hollywood. That was when I finally realized I was in this city for a reason.

A few moments later, we all pulled up to a nice, trendy house. Hm...interesting. I got out of my car and walked with my parents to the front door. *Knock! Knock! Knock!* A woman answered the door.

"Storm! Danny! Come in." The woman exclaimed excitedly. My parents walked into the house after hugging the lady. The woman saw me and smiled, "Willow, you've really grown up since I've last seen you. You are still as unique as you were when you were little, Uni. And I still like it." She said hugging me. I hugged her back confused because I don't remember her.

"Uhhh, thanks I guess. But you really don't have to lie. My style is who I am, you don't have to like it because you know me and my parents." I said.

"No, I seriously like it sweetie. I used to be different in style too." The woman said.

"She really did, especially in high school." Daddy said as my mom nodded in agreement.

We all sat on the couch and waited for dinner. The man and woman introduced themselves as Mr. & Mrs. Vega to me. That name sounded strangely familiar. But I didn't want to start thinking, because thinking makes my brain hurts.

"Oh I almost forgot, girls! Come down! The guests are here!" Mr. Vega yelled. Just then a super familiar face made me smile as she walked down the stairs. The person looked at me.

"Willow?"

"Tori!" I exclaimed as I ran up to her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back and grinned.

During the day, Tori and I instantly connected. We immediately became best friends. We linked arms and walked back over to our parents.

"Aww, you two are still are so cute together." Mrs. Vega cooed.

"What?" Tori and I asked at the same time.

"And they still talk at the same time too!" Mrs. Vega exclaimed.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Tori asked just as confused as I am.

Mr. Vega sighed. "You both grew up together until you were four. The Mason's had to move to Chicago, and we had to move to California. But in the time you two were together, you guys would act like sisters, more like twins. You two would eat, sleep, play, and fight with each other." Mr. Vega told us. I didn't even notice that Mrs. Vega had left, but she walked back into the room with a picture.

"Willow, do you have this picture?" Mrs. Vega asked showing me a picture. It was a picture of 2 three-year-old girls in matching dresses and very light makeup, singing into toy microphones.

"Yeah, it's in my room. On the back of it, it says 'Divas in Diapers'. I said now realizing that was me and Tori. I got a little teary-eyed as I looked at Tori. She looked at me with the exact same look.

We both pouted and hugged each other. I just knew that Tori and I had a special connection with each other.

"Aww, it's Tori's sister from another mister. That's so sweet." A girl emerged from the top of the stairs cooed sarcastically. She walked down the steps as I looked at her flashy fashion sense.

"She's a-a diva." I sang.

"I know right?" Tori said.

"Trina be nice, remember Storm, Dan, and Willow Mason?" Mr. Vega asked.

"Uh huh, yeah cool. Can we hurry this up, I need my beauty sleep." Trina said.

"She's gonna need more than one night to beauty that up." I whispered to Tori jokingly. She laughed lightly in response before we all sat down at the dinner table to eat.

The adults told is all stories about how me, Tori, and Trina acted in the past. Most of it was really funny, but one story made me sad, then another story was told that made me super happy again. Yay!

* * *

_**Hey guys!**_

_**How did you like it? How didn't you like it?**_

_**Please give me feedback I really want it. Please and thank you!**_


	5. The Slap

_**Hey FanFictionites. Back with another story, not a dance story, not a wrestling story. NO! A VICTORIOUS Story! Yay! Well here's chapter 5, I hope you guys like it :)**_

**_Sorry it's short, but I was trying to get to the point. The next chapter is when we'll be getting into the episodes of the show. Okay? Okay!_**

**_P.S. HoW dO pEoPlE tYpE lIkE tHiS? i DoNt GeT iT? iTs ReAlLy CoNfUsInG aNd TaKeS aLoT oF tImE. hN._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, some guy named Dan does. I only own Willow and her family. Thank you for your time.**_

* * *

After dinner, Tori and I went upstairs to her room to hang out.

"So...how do you like it a Hollywood Arts so far?" Tori asked as we chilled on her bed.

"It's a pretty cool school. Ha-ha that rhymed. But anyways, I thought that it was going to be like one of those dull performing arts schools you see on TV." I said.

"I bet you were so disappointed when out it wasn't." Tori joked.

"I was, I almost bursted into tears. You already know me so well." I played along. "But I do have a question, what is The Slap?"

"The Slap is basically a site for the kids at Hollywood Arts to write about what's happening in their lives and gossip to others." Tori explained. "And now we have to make you one." Tori said dragging me to her laptop.

"Why couldn't we just bring the laptop to the bed?" I whined.

"Fine, you lazy bum." Tori said before grabbing her laptop and sitting on her bed. I laid down on my stomach next to her as she logged onto her Slap account. "See, almost everyone at Hollywood Arts has a Slap account including, Robbie, Cat, André, Beck, and Jade." Tori said showing me all of their pages.

"Ooh, I want one!" I exclaimed excited.

"Okay, let's get to work." Tori said as I smiled excitedly.

Thirty minutes later, my page was perfect and I sent many friend requests, which some people already accepted.

"Now give me your phone, so I can make an app for you." Tori said holding her hand out.

"Uhh...I don't have a PearPhone, but whatever." I said handing her my phone.

She looked at it, "This is a B-Mobile Sidekick."

"Yes."

"Everyone at Hollywood Arts has a PearPhone." Tori said.

"So? Remember, I'm the unique one. I'm not called Uni for nothing. And besides, my phone is the same thing as a PearPhone except it's easier to text with, has a ball to scroll with, and mine flips in a swirly, circular motion." I explained. "My phone is touch screen like yours, and all I have to do is make The a favorite on my phone and it'll be on my homepage." I said taking my phone back.

"Whatever, I still like my phone." Tori said hugging her phone to her chest, I rolled my eyes at her.

"Willow! It's time to go! It's a school night!" My mom yelled.

"Okay!" I yelled back before hugging Tori.

"I'll text you." Tori said hugging me back.

"Mmkay." I say as I walk out of her room. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Vega." I said as I walked out of their house through the front door and walked to my car. I sat in the driver's seat and drove home with a wide grin on my face. This was the BEST first day of school I have EVER had!

* * *

_**Hey guys!**_

_**How did you like it? How didn't you like it?**_

_**Please give me feedback I really want it. Please and thank you!**_

**_I'd also like to thank the people who put alerts for this story. I appreciate it._**


	6. Birth Week Part 1

_**Hey FanFictionites. Back with another story, not a dance story, not a wrestling story. NO! A VICTORIOUS Story! Yay! Well here's chapter 4, I hope you guys like it :)**_

_**P.S.: Sorry for not updating sooner. Doing exact dialouge is some hard work, and school is bleh. So here's another chapiie! Hope you like it. Now read the disclaimer below so I don't get in trouble!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, some guy named Dan does. I only own Willow and her family. Thank you for your time.**_

* * *

h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c g i / s e t ? i d = 2 5 1 1 9 2 8 (link to outfit)

I walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts with André after I gave him a ride to school. He called me this morning asking for a ride, something about his grandmother slashing the tires to their car. I wasn't really paying attention because it was too early. Bleh.

This is now my 3rd week at Hollywood Arts, a lot has happened. My parents are both on business trips. They've been gone for two weeks, and I already threw three parties. Ha-ha, just kidding, I haven't thrown any parties…yet. I finally passed the Bird Scene after three tries, Cat and Robbie broke up (surprise there), but they are still close friends, and Tori and André are now friends with benefits…THE INNOCENT KIND PEOPLE! Gosh! Some people have the dirtiest minds ever. Oh well, André and I walked into the building to see Tori sitting on the steps on her laptop talking to Robbie and Cat, who were standing up.

"Hi everyone." I said.

"Hey, what goes on?" André asked.

"We're going to get iced coffee." Robbie said.

"I thought caffeine makes you vibrate?" André asked. I looked at him strangely.

"Sometimes it's nice." Robbie shrugged. I looked at him with the same look. I have the weirdest friends ever, bleh.

"Ooh a massage helmet! A stylish helmet that massages your head. That sounds fun right?" Tori said.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Sure."

"It could be."

"Sorta?"

"No it's awful!" Tori exclaimed.

"Such a bad idea,"

"I hate helmets."

"It sucks."

"It's a bad thang."

"Oh." Tori groaned.

"Why's she all-?" André was cut off by Tori.

"Because its only three days until Trina's birth week." Tori explained.

"Her birth week?" Cat asked confused.

"You mean her birth'day'." Robbie tried to correct.

"Yeah…you don't know my sister. She thinks one day isn't enough celebration, so she calls it her birth week. And if I don't give her an amazing present, I'm going to have to listen to her complain about it for the next six months." Tori explained.

"Oh, I remember birth week! When I was three, Trina pushed me into a sandbox because she didn't like my flowers and I couldn't buy her a present because I didn't have any money." I said sweetly, ending with my head down before sitting next to Tori on the steps with Cat sitting on her other side. Robbie, Cat, and André looked at me in shock. "What?"

André shook his head before turning to Tori, "Alright, chill down. We'll help you through this." André said while taking a seat on the stairs with Robbie.

"Totally."

"Yeah."

"Yup, yup, yup!" Cat, Robbie, and I agreed. (In that order.)

"The perfect present for Trina." Cat said.

"Somethin' amazing." André added.

"Just get the massage helmet!" I heard Rex say from Robbie's backpack. I looked at it as Tori kicked it. "Ahh, my ribs!"

Here I am, once again  
feeling lost but now and then  
I breath it in to let it go

and you don't know  
where you are now  
with what it will come to  
if only somebody could hear  
When you figure out how  
your lost in the moment  
you disappear

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
when it turns our right  
'cause you know that if you live in your imagination  
tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
when I make it shine!

We were all (Jade, Sinjin, Willow, Cat, Robbie, André, and Tori) sitting together at lunch and Tori was still stressing over Trina's present. Bleh.

"Suggestions for Birth Week Presents for Trina. André start us off." Tori said while typing.

"Cheese." André said proudly. I stared at him with my head tilted to the side. Tori stared at him in disbelief. "Let's not do cheese." André finally said.

"Robbie." Tori said turning to him.

"Lotion," Robbie started as everyone looked at him. "Or various lotions."

"Gross, Willow?" Tori said.

"Apples! Or shiny objects, that's what I like." I exclaimed. Tori rolled her eyes at me, "What?"

"Cat." Tori sighed.

"Well for my last birthday, I thought my parents were going to give me a bike. But when I got home from school, my brother was trying to cut off his hair. So my mom started yelling-" Cat was cut off by Tori.

"Jade."

"So rude." I muttered before Tori glared at me.

"Yeah?" Jade asked.

"What should I get for Trina?" Tori asked.

"Talent." Jade said blankly.

"Ooh, I change my mind! I agree with Jade." I said while putting my hand up in agreement. Tori gave us an 'Are you kidding?' look.

"Ah, Jade is so pretty." Sinjin sighed.

"3…2…1…" Jade counted down as Sinjin ran off.

"Bye Sinjin!" I yelled.

"Does ANYONE have a good idea as a present for Trina?" Tori asked desperately.

"You people give me a rash." Jade said before standing up and walking away.

"Bye Jade!" I yelled.

"Rash? What kind of rash?" Rex asked.

Robbie's phone went 'Bing!' "Ugh, it's my grandmother again." Robbie groaned.

"Who else would call you?" Rex commented sarcastically.

Robbie shushed him as he answered the phone to talk to his grandmother. I didn't really listen to the conversation because I was too buried in my Panini. Yummy!

"What's your grandmother buggin' about?" André asked.

"She bought a stupid computer and she can't figure out how to work it. So she calls me like every four minutes for text support!" Robbie said irritated.

"Ha, that's cute." André chuckled.

"It's not cute! I was at her house for three hours last night, and I have to go back tonight." Robbie said. "W-will one of you go with me?" Robbie asked.

"Sure, I love old people! It's so cute how they shake when they pour their juice." Cat said.

I gasped, "I know!"

"So you'll come too?" Robbie asked.

"Oh no, I may like old people but they don't like me." I said.

"Why not?" André asked.

"Look at me. Big hair, heavy make-up, bright colored clothes. Got a clue?" I asked. André shrugged.

"You know what that makes me think of?" Tori asked.

"What?" Cat asked.

"NOTHING!" Tori yelled. "Now what am I gonna get Trina for her birth week?"

Sinjin walked up behind Tori, "How about a bobble head that looks like me?" Sinjin asked.

Tori turned and looked at him, "My dad's a cop."

"Movin' on." Sinjin said before walking away.


End file.
